Avenir ~Mirai~
|producer = |Last = Paradinome ~Koi ni Mi wo Yudanete~ (2003) |Next = Plein d'Amour ~Ai ga Ippai~ (2005) |Single1 = Aegekai ni Dakarete |Single2 = Door no Mukou de Bell ga Natteta }} Avenir ~Mirai~ (アヴニール ～未来～; Avenir ~Future~) is the third studio album by Iida Kaori and is her first album in Japanese. It was released on December 29, 2004, and was her last album that was released when she was still a member of Morning Musume. The album's first press included Hello! Project photo card #94. The album was produced by Taisei from . The title of the album is in Greek and Japanese. Both the Greek and the Japanese part mean Future. Tracklist #Miraizu (未来図; Picture of the Future) #Aruite Yukou... Mirai he (歩いてゆこう…未来へ; Let's Walk... Toward the Future) #Door no Mukou de Bell ga Natteta #Jounetsu no Tobira (情熱のトビラ; Door of Passion) #Shinjugai (真珠貝; Pearl Oyster) #Watashi no Naka ni Ite (私の中にいて; Please Stay In My Heart) #Senritsu (旋律; Melody) #Aegekai ni Dakarete #Sekai de Ichiban Kirei na Hoshizora (世界で一番きれいな星空; The Prettiest Starry Sky in the World) #Mafuyu no Rondo (真冬の輪舞曲; Mid-Winter Rondo) #Sayonara Made ni Shitai 10 no Koto (さよならまでにしたい10のこと; 10 Things I Want to Do Until We Say Goodbye) #Arifureta Kiseki (ありふれた奇跡; Ordinary Miracles) Album Information Miraizu * Lyrics: Sato Junko * Composition: Rie * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Aruite Yukou… Mirai e * Lyrics: Iida Kaori * Composition: Ashizawa Kazunori * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Jounetsu no Tobira * Lyrics: Watanabe Natsumi * Composition: Ashizawa Kazunori | Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Shinjugai * Lyrics: Watanabe Natsumi * Composition: Kaneda Ichiro * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Watashi no Naka ni Ite * Lyrics: Namikawa Shouta * Composition: Haba Hitoshi * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Senritsu * Lyrics: Iwasato Yuuho * Composition: Taisei * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Sekai de Ichiban Kirei na Hoshizora * Lyrics: Iwasato Yuuho * Composition: Matsuo Kiyonori * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Mafuyu no Rondo * Lyrics: Sato Junko * Composition: Ashizawa Kazunori * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Sayonara Made ni Shitai Juu no Koto * Lyrics: Iwasato Yuuho * Composition: Haba Hitoshi * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Arifureta Kiseki * Lyrics: Sato Junko * Composition: * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Live Performances Door no Mukou de Bell ga Natteta * Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" Aegekai ni Dakarete * Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas * Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan * Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ Arifureta Kiseki * Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 5,140 Trivia * This is Iida Kaori's only album to not contain any covers. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Miraizu, Aruite Yukou... Mirai he, Jounetsu no Tobira, Shinjugai, Watashi no Naka ni Ite, Senritsu, Sekai de Ichiban Kirei na Hoshizora, Mafuyu no Rondo, Sayonara Made ni Shitai 10 no Koto, Arifureta Kiseki Category:2004 Albums Category:Iida Kaori Albums Category:Solo Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:French Name Album